kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine
is a fictional villain from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman: Nisei. About *Classification: Akuma Choujin *Homeland: Nazca, Peru *Age: 24 (Golden Mask arc), 26 (Throne arc), 60 (Nisei) *Height: 300cm *Weight: 1,000kg *Choujin Kyoudo: 7,000,000 Power *Trademark Techniques: Hell's Pyramid, Cursed Roller *Tag Teams: Stray Devil Choujin Combo (Ashuraman) *First Appearance: Manga Chapter 169 *Submitted by: Baba of Miyagi Prefecture Voice actors *Masaharu Satou in All Japanese language productions and games *Michael Alston Baley in Ultimate Muscle (English Dub) Techniques ; : :; :Sunshine turns into a pyramid that impales the enemy. :; :Sunshine turns into an arch that falls on the enemy. :; :Sunshine turns into a top that attacks the enemy. ; : ; :Sunshine's chest opens, revealing a ringer that the enemy is driven through. ;Giant Swing :Sunshine grabs the enemy's legs and spins then throws the enemy into the air. ;Canadian Backbreaker : Story Sunshine appeared as one of the Devil Knights, a group of Akuma Choujin who had supposedly stolen the Golden Mask, a sacred relic on planet Kinniku that was once the head of a god. He fought Geronimo during the Five Story Ring battle within Warsman's unconscious body. Though he nearly killed Geronimo, he was ultimately defeated by his Apache War Cry technique after his weakness was discovered to be loud noises. Like the other Devil Knights, he was absorbed by Akuma Shogun before the fight with Kinnikuman. Later, he and Ashuraman escape and plot to steal the Friendship Power of the Seigi Choujins using Cursed Dolls. They enact their plan during the Dream Tag Tournament, where they compete as the Stray Devil Choujin Combo. After they are defeated by Kinnikuman and Kinnikuman Great during the semi-finals they become good, but Sunshine is killed by Neptuneman. Sunshine would later appear during the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne as one of the Choujins The Omegaman captured, killed, and therefore could now transform into. Kinnikuman: Nisei Sunshine appears in the sequel series as a founding member of the dMp and head of their Akuma Choujin division. He pits his students, Rex King and Check Mate, against the new generation of Seigi Choujin, and ultimately blows up the headquarters of the dMp after his respect for the Seigi Choujin is rekindled in the course of their matches with his pupils. He appears again during the Demon Seed Arc as a supporter of Ashuraman. Career Information Profile *Theme Song: " " by Kōrogi '73 Titles *One of the Six Devil Knights *New Nightmares Coach Nicknames *Sand Hell Guard (The Japanese name, "Suna Jigoku no Bannin", is a pun of sorts. "suna" means sand, whereas "jigoku" means "hell", hence "Guardian of the Sand Hell". However, an alternate reading/interpretation would be "Sunaji Goku no Bannin", which would mean "Guardsman of the Sand Prison", since "sunaji" means "sandy place/soil" and "goku" means "prison".) *Giant Sand Wall Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Geronimo (Apache War Cry) *O Prince Kamehame (cursed steam roller) *X Neptuneman (double leg suplex) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Stray Devil Choujin Combo (Ashuraman) *O Big Bombers (Hell's Combination) *O New Machineguns (Forfeit) *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) Successions Main Antagonist *Preceded by: Kinnikuman Super Phoenix *Followed by: Scarface Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Akuma Choujin Category:Six Akuma Knights Category:d.M.p Category:Male characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Living characters